Pirates of the Caribbean: The Untold Story
by katkat176
Summary: Elizabeth, Jack, and Will set out on a new journey to a tropical island, that supposedly has a hidden golden necklace that unlocks the entrance to a cave that has walls made of precious gems. But suddenly, someone new shows up, and Will realizes he is starting to fall deeply in love with her... who will have his heart? and will they find the mysterious cave only mentioned in tales?


**Chapter 1**

**A New Recruit**

A pirate stood on the helm, looking out towards the vast stretch of land approaching them, or rather, that they were approaching. Port Royal. The pirate sighed and looked down on the deck, spotting a young man with black hair. Narrowing his eyes against the sun, he called out to him. "William! Would ye come up here real quick?" The man called. William looked up. "Aye sir, what is it?" He bounded up the stairs and stood next to the pirate expectantly. "We are approaching land, see there? Port Royal. Now, if ye wouldn't mind, could ye stay here while i go and fetch Elizabeth?" The pirate looked at Will and grinned, folding his hands. The other man looked troubled. "Why do I have to stay…?" he asks slowly. "well uh… because. Alright great. Go on now." He waved his hand towards the deck, motioning for William to go back to whatever he was doing. He looked at the pirate curiously, but descended back down without a question.

Their ship docked at Port Royal, but well out of sight of the Navy officers. The pirate hopped off the boat and looked back at his crew. "Alright then. Prepare the ship for the next departure while I'm gone." and with that, he disappeared into the crowded streets. When he got to the familiar manor, he hid behind the bushes next to the door until he saw the door open and a woman walked out of it. Without looking at who it was, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bushes. "Oh!" the woman cried out as she landed next to him in alarm. Wait, that wasn't a voice that the pirate recognized… They looked at each other with wide eyes, and before she could scream, he put his hand over her mouth. "Where is Elizabeth?" he hissed to her. "In the manor." the woman told him as he released her from his grip. Looking over her, she had long, straight, blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. "Who might you be?" the pirate asked with a grin. The woman looked at him for a moment before answering. "Katherine. Katherine Wolf." she finally said. "Well Katherine, do you mind fetching Elizabeth for me? it would be most useful for me if you do…" the pirate asks her politely. Katherine ran inside and came back out with a familiar girl. "Ah, Elizabeth, good to see you!" he grins as she gapes at him. "Jack, what are you doing here?!" she exclaims. "I'v come to take you back, dear." he points to his ship. Her eyes widened at this. "Now?! It's really not the best time, Jack…" she said but he grabs her arm and starts to pull her with him. "Jack!" she protests but the pirate only grins. "It's Captain, dear. Captain Jack." Both had completely forgotten about Katherine. She runs after the two. "I'm coming with you." she declared. That stopped Jack and Elizabeth in their tracks. They turn their heads curiously. "What…?" he begins, but Elizabeth interrupts. "I'm sorry Kate, but you can't come. His crew… are pirates. Stay here, please." Katherine looked at her friend stubbornly. "No. I am coming with you." Jack shook his head as he released Elizabeth. "No, no, no dear, you don't understand. If ye come with us, you will have to work as one of the crew, and fight dangers that, i assure you, you most likely have never heard of or seen, and I'm sure a proper lady of society like ye should keep it that way, correct? Right then, let's go Elizabeth." Both of them turned away from Katherine and continued on towards Jack's ship. She frowned, and decided that, since she has no choice, she will most likely have to come up with a way to get on that ship, because there is no way she is letting it leave without her on board.

Elizabeth and Jack finally stood in front of his ship, and Will came to the railing. "Elizabeth!" he grinned at her and she ran up to him to throw herself in his arms. "Will!" Suddenly, she pushed him. He looked at her in bewilderment. "How could you leave me for so long!" Elizabeth glared at him. Finally, she burst out laughing, and Will laughed with her. She looked over at Jack. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's set sail!" Jack grinned at this and immediately started to yell out orders to the crew while he ran over to the nodded to Elizabeth and went below deck to get a sword for her. Barely any light lit the rooms down there, and the dark wood creaked under his feet. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye and he looked over to an especially dark corner. There were three barrels there. Suddenly, one of them shook, and Will quietly walked over to the barrel. The lid was on, but loosely, as if it was hurriedly put on. He opened it and let the light from a tiny hole in the ceiling reveal a girl with long, straight, blonde hair looking up at him innocently with blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are we far from the docks?" A peculiar question, but nonetheless, Will looked out from the entrance. "Yes, why?" he sauntered back over to her. The girl peered over the edge of the barrel and carefully lifted herself out, accidentally banging her head on a hanging net of cannons right above her. "Ow…" she hissed and rubbed her head. He went over to help her out of the barrel. "Are you ok?" he whispered. When she was out of the barrel, she smoothed her dress out and looked back up at Will. "Yes, i think so." He watched her before asking; "Why are you here, and who are you anyway?" The girl glanced at the entrance back out to the deck. "My name is Katherine Wolf, or just Kate for short, and I came here because Elizabeth refused to take me on this ship with her, but i simply could not miss out on such an exciting adventure! Although, I have no idea where you guys are going." William looked over her dress and opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted. "Yea go on, tell me how I'm a 'Lady of Society, and I simply can't allow myself to partake in such dreadful activities.' Well, I want to, so there!" She folds her arms stubbornly over chest. He chucked. "What?" Katherine asks. "I was not going to say any of the sort. Instead, I wanted to tell you that you look pretty in that dress." he smiled at her. A small blush rose on her cheeks but she turned her head into the shadows so he wouldn't see it. "Oh… thank you." she said quietly before turning back to him. "Who are you, anyway?" Katherine asks him slowly. "My name is William Turner. You can just call me Will, if you like." For the first time, she was able to take in his features. His black hair, his deep chocolate eyes… she shook herself out of her daze. What was she thinking? This man was her friend Elizabeth's fiancé. She couldn't possibly fall in love with him… could she? Katherine realized she was staring and shook herself again. "Are you ok, Kate?" he asks. "Yes… i think so." She sighed and got up. Will watched as she cautiously approached the exit to the deck. "Come with me, it will be ok. Just explain everything to them." He grabs her arm softly and leads her out to the deck. Everyone sees William, but then their eyes shift to Kate and widen in surprise. Elizabeth and Jack look down from the helm. "Kate?!" her friend's cry rings out across the now dead silent ship.


End file.
